peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 September 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-09-28 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well.that should guarantee them a terrific gate. Not going to talk about football a great deal tonight, I don't think (the previous night Liverpool had drawn 0-0 with Nottingham Forest in the 2nd leg of a European Cup tie and gone out 0-2 on aggregate),. On tonight's programme, we have two sessions for you, one from the Solid Senders, and the other one Viv Stanshall returns to Rawlinson End. Among the records, three from George Thorogood and the Destroyers, the second album from them. Also the Hawklords, Bob Dylan, Skids, the Jam, Cimarons, Wire, the Undertones, the usual heads down no nonsense mindless boogie in fact." *Peel promises to play the Temple City Kazoo Orchestra's rendition of Stayin' Alive, but this is not on the available recording: neither is any of the Viv Stanshall session, which suggests that it was played in one block towards the end of the show. Sessions *Solid Senders, one and only session. Recorded 1978-09-19. No known commercial release. The Peel Sessions lists this under Wilko Johnson in the session index. *Viv Stanshall, #8 (rpt). Recorded 1978-07-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Alberto Y Lost Trios Paranoias: 'Heads Down, No Nonsense, Mindless Boogie (2x7")' (Logo) *Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers: 'Listen To Her Heart (7")' (Shelter) :(JP: 'I've got a confession to make to you, now actually, because you very nearly didn't get a programme tonight. At about ten minutes to ten, I was busy recording meself singing a song, the lines of which went something like, "We hate Nottingham Forest, we hate Brian Clough too, we hate Peter Taylor, but Liverpool we love you." And I suddenly got this incredible stabbing pain in me head and couldn't carry on, as they say in the music press. So there you are. I think it's witchcraft, it's the only way they could win the game.') *Temple City Kazoo Orchestra: '2001 Sprach Kazoostra 'Version' of Richard Strauss. (12"-Some Kazoos)' (Rhino) *Solid Senders: 'Everybody's Carrying A Gun' (Peel Session) *Junior Ross & The Spear: 'Jah Love (7")' (New Star) *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: 'Move It On Over Hank Williams cover. (LP-Move It On Over)' (Sonet) *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: 'Who Do You Love? Bo Diddley cover. (LP-Move It On Over)' (Sonet) *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: 'The Sky Is Crying Elmore James cover. (LP-Move It On Over)' (Sonet) *Hawklords: 'Automoton (LP-25 Years On)' (Charisma) *Solid Senders: 'All Right' (Peel Session) *Richard & Linda Thompson: 'Layla (LP-First Light)' (Chrysalis) *Undertones: 'Emergency Cases (7"-Teenage Kicks)' (Good Vibrations) wrong speed moment *Rockers All-Stars: 'Mr. Bassie Special! (7"-Pablo Meets Mr. Bassie)' (Rough Trade) *John Cooper Clarke: 'Readers Wives (LP-Disguise In Love)' (CBS) :(Peel says he's received letters from listeners who agree with him that the instrumental bits of the JCC album "very irritating indeed".) *Wire: 'French Film Blurred (LP-Chairs Missing)' (Harvest) (track taken off as it sticks near start) *Bob Dylan: 'Is Your Love In Vain? (7")' (CBS) *Solid Senders: 'Highway 61' Appropriately, Bob Dylan cover. (Peel Session) *Wire: 'French Film Blurred (LP-Chairs Missing)' (Harvest) (second attempt) *Scritti Politti: 'Skank Bloc Bologna (7")' (St. Pancras) (cuts out before end) File ;Name *1978-09-28 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB017 ;Length *01:12:14 ;Other *File created from DB017 of Derby Box. Many thanks to Chris and Rob. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Derby Box